The field of the disclosure relates generally to propulsion systems and, more particularly, to retaining separable propeller blades.
At least some known propulsion systems, such as marine propulsion systems, rely on a rotating propeller assembly including a central hub and propeller blades extending from the central hub. During operation, fluid generally flows across surfaces of the propeller assembly and through gaps defined between blades of the propeller assembly. Performance of the propeller assembly is highly dependent on the shape of the propeller assembly surfaces including those of the blades, central hub, and blade retaining members. As a result, propeller assemblies in which the shape of propeller assembly components are limited by construction methods, material limitations, component sizes, and the like, may result in sub-optimal flow characteristics, decreasing the efficiency of the propeller assembly and requiring more powerful drive systems to achieve required propulsion.